ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault Class
Class Summary : The Assault class specializes in frontal assaults on hardened enemy positions. He utilizes an assault rifle or shotgun as his main weapon, while donning heavy armor. The Assault is great at exploiting weaknesses in enemy positions with his heavy armor and high health. Blitz can be used to assault positions at high speeds or can use HEAT to suppress enemies while his team advances. The Assault also ensures the survival of his allies through his squad supports. Armor Harden allows him and his allies to take more punishment and Combat Regen allows him to ensure everyone is able to continue fighting. Weapons All primary weapons in Ghost Recon Online have 3 variants. The differences in these variants are to fit the playstyle of each player. The different variants have certain customizations locked to further cement their role and playstyle. Assault Rifles #Level 1: M-27 GI (Starter Gun) #*Variants: M-27 C / M-27 D10RS / M-27 D20 #Level 5: As Val #*Variants: As Val C / VSS #Level 10: Mk-16 #*Variants: Mk-16 CQC / Mk-16 SV #Level 15: SAR-21 #*Variants: SAR-21 C / SAR-21 SD #Level 20: ACR #*Variants: ACR C / ACR SV #Level 25: AR-21 #*Variants: AR-21 C / AR-21 SV #Level 30: F-2000 #*Variants: F-2000 SP / F-2000 SD Shotguns #Level 1: M-500 #*Variants: M-500 C / M-500 SV #Level 5: Pentagun #*Variants: Pentagun SP / Pentagun SD #Level 10: M-1014 #*Variants: M-1014 C / M-1014 SD #Level 15: PM-5 #*Variants: PM-5 SP / PM-5 350 #Level 20: NS-2000 #*Variants: NS-2000 C / NS-2000 SP #Level 25: Model 10a #*Variants: Model 10a C / Model 10a SP #Level 30: KPS-12 #*Variants: KPS-12 C / KPS-12 SD Pistols #Level 1: P-250 #Level 4: USP-45 #Level 9: TR-1 #Level 14: P-45 #Level 19: FiveSeven #Level 24: RedHawk #Level 29: PX-4 Armors Hermes : This armor trades armor rating for mobility. Titan : This armor trades mobility for armor rating. Devices Blitz : Blitz is a shield mounted on the Assault's back and can stop bullets. When the shield is not deployed, it protects the Assault's back, deflecting bullets to the head and torso area. : When deployed, the Assault gains a major movement boost at the loss of being able to shoot. This is not affected by HEAT suppression, meaning the Blitz player can continue advancing without having a movement penalization. Players using Blitz are unable to mantle over obstacles or crouch, allowing players who hide on higher ground or underneath crawl spaces to be safe from the effects of Blitz. : The Blitz shield covers approximately 70% of the front of body, but does not deflect bullets aimed towards the legs, sides, and back, making the user vulnerable from flanking attacks. : Players struck by Blitz are knocked down and unable to fire until they get back up, making themselves vulnerable to gunfire from the Blitz player's teammates. Multiple players can be struck by Blitz, but only one person can be knocked down at a time while the animation plays. Players who have been knocked down can be Blitzed again, resulting in a continuous knockdown until the player is killed or escapes the knockdown. : Cloaked recons can be knocked down by Blitz, but they will not decloak upon being hit, and are almost impossible to spot in this scenario. : The Assault is powered up by his exoskeleton to accelerate to high speeds and knock down his target. Upgrades to Blitz increase the speed and mobility, the knockdown time, or the cooldown rate of the ability. HEAT : A back-mounted device which emits powerful microwaves towards an area. : When activated, the antenna of the back-mounted device extends. This device can be used to fire over or around cover if the player is attached to cover when the ability is activated. In addition, the player's HUD is overlaid with an infrared view. This view is capable of spotting cloaked Recons by showing them in a dark gray on the more purple environment. The crosshair is replaced by a reticule that denotes the general direction of the beam. Scrolling up or down allows you to increase or decrease zoom to increase the accuracy of the beam and decrease the angle of effect. While using HEAT, you become more vulnerable, as you are unable to move quickly, shoot, or melee. : HEAT generates a directional microwave over a period of time that stops all players within the affected area from being able to effectively shoot and move, while inflicting damage to those exposed to its direct beam. This affected area will appear to be somewhat distorted, as if water is literally becoming steam. Players behind cover are not affected by the effects of HEAT unless the cover is very thin. Players within an AEGIS bubble are affected by HEAT as HEAT is not a form of kinetic energy. : Players that enter the HEAT's suppression effect will immediately suffer from distorted vision and hear the sound of something being burned. Players that are under the effect of HEAT will raise their arm as if attempting to shield themselves from the effects. : HEAT will only do minimal damage to players initially, approximately 1 damage per hit. Continued exposure to the HEAT effect rapidly increases the amount of damage the player receives, sometimes exceeding 60 damage in a single hit. The best way to reduce damage taken from HEAT is to immediately take cover. Due to the suppressing effects of HEAT, it is often difficult to ascertain the location of the HEAT user. If attempting to take cover does not stop the damage, the HEAT user may be behind you, and you will need to find more cover immediately. : In addition to taking damage, HEAT stops the player from being able to sprint or fire their weapons. This effect continues to stay in effect for two seconds after leaving HEAT. Mk1 * Cooldown: 150 Seconds * Duration: 22.2 Seconds * Damage: 1.0 HP * Range: 80.0 meters * Suppression Time: 2.0 Seconds * Arc of Effect: 200 Mk2 Cooldown * Cooldown: 150 Seconds -> 135 Seconds Mk2 Damage *Damage: 1.0 HP -> 1.5 HP * Range: 80.0 meters -> 90.0 meters Mk2 Duration *Duration 22.2 Seconds -> 26.2 Seconds * Suppression Time: 2.0 Seconds -> 3.0 Seconds Squad Support Armor Harden : Provides extra armor for teammates within range. *Level 9: Mk1: 5% Increase Armor Rating *Level 28: Mk2: 10% Increase Armor Rating Combat Regen : Enables quick health regeneration even while in combat *Level 9: Mk1: 1.8 HP per second *Level 28: Mk2: 3 HP per second Screenshots The Assault Abilites gro_blitz.jpg|Blitz Ability|linktext=Assault Blitzing a Specialist gro_heat.jpg|HEAT Ability|linktext=Assault HEATING a Specialist Images of the Assault Class assault wp.jpg|Assault Class assualt class render.jpg|Assault Render Videos Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Assault Class Category:Class Category:HEAT Category:Blitz Category:Abilities